The Absolutely True Diary of a PartTime Star
by mythologyrulz
Summary: The Diary of Rachel Berry. What goes on in the mind of this part-time star? Read to find out!


**I do have another story – even though I really shouldn't – this one is really about Rachel it's really just kind of her diary based on the episodes it won't go in order though. It will heavily feature her relationships but obviously there will be references to other couples. So I thought I would start with my personal favourite episode Mash-up! I'm a Puckleberry fan-girl but I pinkie-swear I won't let that get in the way! Also the title I got off of an amazing book titled "The absolutely true diary of a part-time Indian" it's so good I'd recommend it to anyone. Now on with the story!**

Dear Journal,

I must say today's glee rehearsal was rather odd today not only did Mr Shuster rap again because Finn and Noah refused to perform Bust a Move by Young MC because he wanted us to miraculously find an unexpected mash-up for it. Also shockingly Finn got a "slushie facial" by none other than David Karofsky it was fairly obvious Quinn was infuriated at them losing there status as McKinley high's "it" couple.

But the oddest thing probably was Noah sitting next to me, it may seem as though I'm overreacting but, Noah Puckerman has done nothing but torture me all of my high school life. My biggest clue that was when Mr. Schue pushed him away from me during the line "come sit next to me you fine fellow" and he scooted back. I couldn't help but snicker a little and I could tell he noticed as he sent me a smirk – no one else noticed.

Though I was curious about Noah's sudden interest in me I certainly was enjoying the performance I must say Mr. Schue can rap and it was a very fun watch also Michael was not lying he and Matthew can "pop and lock" and Finn and Artie were actually very good with there instruments – though Finn always is – and the cheerios were decent at the background vocals – though mine were more enjoyable.

But yes today was certainly the oddest glee rehearsal yet and I certainly will be using my sixth sense to see if I can figure out why Noah was trying to get close to me.

Sincerely,

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

Every thing is getting odder I wasn't wrong about Noah wanting to get closer to me infact we got very, very close it all started when Noah brought me a grape slushie as a peace offering – he even knew my favourite flavour I found that very romantic for him at least – he then suggested working on our glee assignment together which was shocking.

But as always it gets more shocking when Noah came over he brought his guitar and we ran through a few dozen songs to go with Bust a Move – nothing goes with it even I can't figure it out and I'm Rachel Berry! – in the middle of What a Girl wants by Christina Aguilera he claimed his ears were starting to hurt and if we could take a break, he then suggested making-out which somehow I agreed to.

So after about a half hour of making-out with Noah though I feel awful that I was picturing Finn I did pull away much to his dismay he did try to pull me back in saying it was "natural" for him and I to make-out because we are "a couple of good-looking Jews." Though I said we could not be together because he wasn't brave enough to sing a solo he then asked if I was questioning his "badassness" and then asked if I had seen his "guns" – and I admit his arms are lovely – but the really reason I refuse to get into a relationship with Noah is I would not feel right because I'm still in love with Finn.

After I told him I could not give myself to him he left saying "I'll see you tomorrow at glee" and he winked at me before leaving. Gosh this boy is confusing yet so intriguing!

Sincerely

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

Noah certainly upped his game in glee this afternoon he serenaded me with Neil Diamond's ridiculously romantic Sweet Caroline, it had started when Mr. Schue asked if anyone had any ideas for our assignment – I can't believe I didn't have one I'm always first on the sign up sheet – Noah did step up to the plate and said this was his "personal tribute to a musical Jewish icon" and he began to sing to me! Me!

I hate to admit but I did swoon during the performance – and so did all the other girls and Kurt except Santana which is weird because I know she is in a sexual relationship with Noah – no one seemed to notice he was singing to me even though he said it was a tribute to a Jewish performer – why does he care so much about my religion? – I'm not sure why but it almost upset me for some reason I just really want people to know about Noah and I but I don't know why.

After the song he asked me if we could continue our business in my bedroom and despite my better judgement the little girl inside me said yes. And that's how Noah and I are now in a relationship.

Sincerely,

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

Coach Tanaka is forcing the boys on the football team to choose between glee and football and if they don't all choose glee we won't have enough members to compete in sectionals.

Sincerely

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

These last few days with Noah have been fantastic I must say. He is actually an unbelievably caring person he treats me right, he listens to what I say – sort of he just doesn't really care.

Today I was telling him about Tommy Tune and his Tony golds – I could tell he didn't really care at this point – when he asked me what I though t of his solo. I told him the truth he was missing the elusive high B – he didn't seem happy about that unless he was upset about Finn but I doubt that – but I did tell him what an amazing performer he is.

Unfortunately I think our relationship is over though he got slushied today by David. After that I quickly took him to the bathroom and gave him a change of clothes – I bought them for Finn – and began to clean him off when he pulled me onto his lap and apologized for mistreating me but said he would have to choose football which will indeed end us.

Sincerely

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

He chose Glee! He chose Glee! He chose Glee! That's Right Noah Puckerman chose Glee over football he chose **me** over football! I'm just so excited I'm still tingling from our hug! But, Finn didn't come back to glee when the rest of the jocks did. Including Noah!

Sincerely,

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

Finn slushied Kurt today or more he slushied himself it was awful I can not believe he would do that!

Sincerely

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

Noah is absolutely amazing... and that's why I have to break up with him. It may sound crazy and idiotic but I'm using him because Finn is always in the back of my mind and that's just not fair to him so I'm going to have to break-up with him this afternoon.

Sincerely,

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

The break-up went better then expected but it certainly didn't go well, I found him on the bleachers watching the boys practice, it was obvious he missed he wouldn't admit it but it was obvious. When I told him we were breaking up he claimed he was going to dump me because he couldn't touch my boobs – there's the old Noah! – he then asked me if this was about Finn and he told me he was never going to leave Quinn because she was pregnant – and that's when I realized he had feelings for Quinn he didn't deny it. He then insulted me by saying he was a stud and yet he couldn't hold onto a "chick like me" so I told him the truth when he acts like this he's a jerk. I told him this relationship was built on a fantasy and then I said I only agreed to being with him because I wanted to make Finn jealous – lies! That may have been true a first but now it most certainly is not – I then offered my friendship which he cruelly rejected stating we weren't friends before.

And now I am left utterly broken.

Sincerely,

Rachel Barbara Berry *

Dear Journal,

Finn came back to glee bringing slushies when I thanked him I could feel Noah's deep brown eyes boring into me ever since our break up it has been awkward. We did do a little cheers during Finn's toast but I think it was just friendly – right? Gosh I have to stop thinking about him.

I also feel awful for Quinn kicked off the cheerios and pregnant but, on a brighter note we all hit slushie facial virgin Mr. Schuster with our peace offerings from Finn.

Well wish me luck with Noah.

Sincerely,

Rachel Barbara Berry *

**Please tell me what you think and suggest what episodes next because I have no idea. I really don't want to do all the Puckleberry episodes at once so please suggest what I should do next! I'll try and update ASAP!**


End file.
